Sabotaging The Chunin Exams
by BodySwitchFan
Summary: Naruto is given the task to sabotage the chunin exams, not only by the Hokage, but also the various clan heads. In order to fix the mistakes of the Jounin senseis who foolishly enter their genins.


Sabotaging the Chunin Exams

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to naruto except for this story.

Summary: Naruto is given the task to sabotage the chunin exams, not only by the Hokage, but also the various clan heads. In order to fix the mistakes of the Jounin senseis.

Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny mid-morning day within the village of Konohagakure no Sato. Children were playing, the birds were chirping, and the shinobis patrolled the streets in order to keep the peace.

But within the Hokage tower an entirely different scene was being played out. As a young short blonde haired male was standing in front of, not only the Hokage but the other clan heads of Konoha.

After bowing down to show respect to those in front of him, Naruto then looked to his secret senseis wondering why he was called here. Yes you heard right, the Hokage along with the clan heads had trained Naruto in the ninja arts. After they had all witnessed Kakashi's favoritism towards Sasuke.

The clan heads had agreed to train Naruto, since not only the Ino-Shika-Cho trio but also Hiashi Hyuga were friends with Naruto's father. And Hiashi being on a genin team with Minato.

Tsume Inuzuka who was best friends with Kushina, felt that she owned to her old friend to train her son. That and because she was pissed once she had heard what Kakashi had done to the boy in regards to his training.

Though with the Aburame clan head it was more personal, since their clan knew with felt like to be treated as an outcast due to something you have no control over.

And last but not least the Hokage tarined Naruto, not because he wanted another to train another student. But because he had felt he owned Naruto the most, for not being able to properly protect him.

As for what they trained Naruto in was a whole another story. As the Hokage was Naruto's ninjutsu sensei. While Hiashi was his taijutsu instructor, along with Choza since they were the physical powerhouses.

Tsume took it upon herself to teach Naruto about tracking and trapping. Which Naruto excelled in due to his pranking experience. Now Shikaku was the one who had gotten Naruto to start to use tactics and strategies within his battles.

Though with Inochi he did not contribute that much towards Naruto's ninja training. But more towards helping Naruto, not only to calm down and act more mature. But also helped Naruto with his emotional stunted growth.

With Shibi he taught Naruto how to blend in with his surroundings, and appear not to be seen in order to observe more quietly. Heck even Jiraiya himself contributed to the training, after revealing himself to Naruto as his godfather.

Though Jiraiya was quick to explain on why he couldn"t directly care for Naruto, as the blonde knuckleheaded ninja demanded to know. And after all was said and done, and a promise to buy him ramen whenever he wanted Naruto forgave Jiraiya.

Aside from that Jiraiya, once he had fixed Naruto's horrible penmanship begun training him in the art of Fuinjutsu. Which Naruto took to quickly since the sealing arts were practically within his blood.

And once the Hokage had seen Naruto quickly becoming the shinobi. He was always meant to be. The aged fire shadow had decided to tell the blonde haired youth about his parents.

After Naruto had thrown a bit of a temper tantrum, upon finding out about his parents. The Hokage immediately gave him the reasons as to why it was hidden from him. And after hearing the explanation, Naruto had forgiven the Hokage after seeing the truth behind what was said to him. Though just as quickly Naruto was told by the Hokage not to let anyone that he did not trust with his life to know about his parents.

After Naruto had finished bowing down the Hokage then cleared his throat and said "now Naruto I bet that you're wondering, on why we have called you here correct?" to which Naruto had nodded his head.

Quickly becoming serious the Hokage said "you see about in a weeks time, the chunin exams will be hosted here in the village." though which confused Naruto since he had known this already.

Seeing the confused expression on the young genin's face the Hokage continued with "normally this would not be a problem, but we have a secret mission for you, and that is to sabotage the exams." which caused Naruto to widen his eyes in disbelief.

Quick to respond before Naruto could speak the Hokage said "you see your sensei along with the other rookies sensei, including Gai have chosen to nominate all of you for the exams." the old leader had said.

Though in return caused Naruto to say "are you serious Jiji?" he had asked. To which the fire shadow had nodded his head. Before Naruto could speak again the Hokage then said "you see out of all the rookies, only you and Shino could take the title of chunin all that is stopping the both of you is experience." he said.

After taking a drag on his pipe the Hokage continued the discussion by saying "all of the others are still too immature, and have glaring flaws in them that need to be fixed." the Hokage stated.

This time though it was Hiashi who decided to speak saying "we do not know whether or not our children's senseis are doing this out of pride or stupidity, but the fact remains that we will not sacrifice the lives of our heirs." is what the Hyuga clan head said. Followed by the nodding of the other clan heads.

Taking back control the Hokage then said "and that is were you come in Naruto, as we want you too during the second part of the exam eliminate the rookies however you can." he told Naruto.

Though Naruto was quick to say "what about the other teams in the exams?" he voiced his question. To which the fire shadow replied "do not worry about them, only focus on taking out yourself and the other rookies." he said.

And after finalizing a few finer points of the plan, Naruto turned to everyone and said "do not worry I will not fail all of you, I will complete my mission." he had said before he left the office.

Sighing to himself the Hokage could only hope that Naruto's mission would go off without a hitch. Seeing the apprehensive on their leader's face Shikaku was the one to speak of the clan heads saying "fear not Hokage Naruto will be successful in this mission, since we have all had a hand in training him." the usually lazy clan head said to relieve his leader. Afterwards the clan heads had left the tower after being dismissed in order to prepare.


End file.
